Falling Star
by SleepingHorizon
Summary: She was in pain and her life could possibly be at its end. And Right now she needed him more then ever.


I do not own Teen Titans or any related characters

* * *

I was falling. Descending deep inside the darkness that was attempting to consume me. It was winning. I had never felt so small and powerless. It was slowly taking over, creeping up every inch of me, cornering me into even more shadows. The emptiness too was unbearable. No one was here, no one could stop it. My stomach churned, I wanted to vomit. I felt sick. My head pounded, someone screamed. Not a normal scream, but it was bloodcurdling. I tried to bring my hands up to my ears but they were chained to the blood stained wall behind me. It wouldn't be long. I was next. I knew it. There was nothing to stop it from overthrowing me as well. It already had me overpowered. And it had already begun its takeover.

The cry ceased; and I knew the being that the dreadful sound had belonged to had left this world. I was scared. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest like a young child desiring freedom. I was like the child. I yelled my only hopes name; praying dearly that he would hear my cries.

The room I was in was dark; the cold floor provided no hope for my tired soul. Two days I had been here. I was dying from the deprivation of rations. Crying from the petrified shrieks I heard every hour. The stained walls too, provided no comfort; they only caused my heart to yearn for the ones I loved even more. My tear strewn face held no happiness whatsoever. It had begun. And I could feel it. The darkness was quiet, but it wasn't sane. I whimpered in fear and a chilling scream filled the darkness. But this time it was my own.

Warm precipitation ran down my dirty face, and more tears poured out of my already bloodshot eyes. A shadow crept around the corner. Anticipation built up inside of me. My hands began to sweat, and I rendered myself useless. I had no powers to protect myself, no strength to escape. The figure shot across the wall once more causing the 'pounding child' in my chest to beat louder. A strike of fear shot through my veins, as I realized this was the end. Still no figure could be visibly seen, only the silhouette of a man.

The outline was moving closer, terrifying me further. A hushed cackle sent a chill through my body, causing me to tremble. A dim red light lit up the dark room, giving it an eerie glow. My eyes slowly readjusted to the lights, and shot across the room quickly. Another scream escaped my dry lips as I witnessed two bodies dangling from the ceiling; both hanging by their neck. Their dead eyes pierced into my very being, sending terror once again traveling through me. Looking back in front of me to shield my innocence from the ghastly sight, another stood directly in front of me. The man who had been in the shadows moments before was positioned before my teary eyes. A large, sinister smile covered his blood stained face. I couldn't even scream. But my breathing became ragged as he held a sharp dagger above my head. I struggled, trying to escape death which I knew lay right around the corner.

I could not break the chains that tied me to a bloody demise. He swiftly brought the dagger down; I shut my eyes in fear. But nothing happened. No piercing cry escaped my lips, no pain shot through my tormented body; and the fact that I could hear metal against metal proved that I was still alive.

I looked up wondering what had happened, and caught myself looking into the face of the boy wonder. He held his boa staff above my head and directly below the knife that had endangered my life mere seconds before. My breathing was strained, I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, I was in shock; but I had been saved. My eyes slid closed so I was unable to see the turn of events the fight had taken. Though my once terrified green orbs were securely closed as I faded silently into unconsciousness, I could soon feel myself being released from the chains of my bondage and wrapped in the loving arms of my best friend.

He would keep me secure in his warm embrace.

Thanks for reading, Please review!

~KAJ


End file.
